


this world is only ours

by baekdaelight (21byuns)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, excessive praising, no plot just soft, set in canon universe but also just random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/baekdaelight
Summary: “Hyung, I think you are…” He makes a noncommittal noise and tries to show with his hands what he means but he’s sure they’re just flopping around.Baekhyun is now sitting across from him, cross legged on the giant king sized bed, mirroring his own pose. “Yeah?”Taemin nods his head. “Yeah,” he confirms. Yeah. Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	this world is only ours

Taemin frowns at the man sitting across from him, his only thoughts being ‘blueberry haired puppy’. It’s not fair, he can’t ‘out-compliment’ him.

“I think,” he hiccups, “Your dancing is so good hyung. You make everyone jealous with your hips.” Taemin goes so far as to reach out and prod at Baekhyun’s hip lazily through the sleek pants. Baekhyun actually giggles which causes an oh so fond feeling to bubble up in his chest and he ends up just gently rocking Baekhyun back and forth with his hand. He’s a little tipsy. Baekhyun is his cute-hyung. 

The blue haired man just continues to sway side to side, content to move with the flow of Taemin’s gentle pushing. “You shouldn’t even talk about dancing.” Baekhyun pauses and falls back on the bed, hair fanning out on the white sheets and Taemin feels absolutely enamored. Baekhyun tilts his head and grabs Taemin’s forearm, tugging it with a ridiculously exaggerated pout on his lips. “You’re the reason why I try so hard to dance well,” Baekhyun admits. Taemin’s heart thumps a little extra at the words, after all these years, still never used to praise. 

Taemin rests his hand on the Baekhyun’s now exposed abdomen, his t-shirt having ridden up when he lay down. He runs his hand across slowly, following its movements without really thinking of anything except how smooth his boyfriend’s skin is. He tickles just a little to get a reaction from Baekhyun and the elder just lets out another adorable laugh, face scrunching up to resemble a puppy and Taemin resists every urge to just cuddle up to him and sleep forever. 

“I think you dance well enough on your own, you should want to dance for yourself Baekhyunnie. That’s what makes it special,” Taemin mumbles and continues his fingers trail along the dips in Baekhyun’s stomach. It’s mesmerizing, the smoothness of it with just the slightest bit of softness. It’s his favorite place to leave kisses. 

Baekhyun snorts and reaches up to shove Taemin’s back, though with him also being slightly drunk, it doesn’t do much. “That’s bullshit. There’s nothing wrong with having an inspiration, or having someone you want to notice your improvements.” This time the pout on Baekhyun’s lips seems stuck there. Permanent pout. 

“You can do both,” Taemin reminds him. “You should believe in yourself more hyung. I noticed you.” He pauses and stares at Baekhyun with intent, hoping his message will be clearly received, “Everyone notices you Baekhyun. Wherever you go. You’re the center of attention. The sun. Everyone is always entranced by you. So yes, it’s okay to have someone who inspires you and someone you want to show off for, but when you do things for yourself - you forget about what anyone else thinks.”

Despite the alcohol mixed in with the conversation, Baekhyun’s face goes very serious. “I don’t think we’re talking about just dancing anymore.”

Taemin shakes his head, “I just think… you should be easier on yourself hyung.” His hand resumes its earlier action, this time tracing little lines on Baekhyun’s abdomen. 

“Sometimes I forget you're smart when you want to be Taeminnie,” Baekhyun tells him, squeezing his forearm again. His hand slides down to interlock their fingers and he pulls himself up to sit next to Taemin. “I do think, we should have some more wine though. If we’re going to continue with all…  _ this.”  _

  
  


_ “This?”  _

Baekhyun nods, removes his puffy jacket and Taemin’s eyes trail down the now fully exposed arms. He always likes when Baekhyun wears this shirt. The one with the sleeves completely cut out. Baekhyun has very nice arms. 

“I work hard on them, I should hope they’re nice.” Taemin must’ve said his last sentence out loud because Baekhyun now flexes his arms like a complete dork and Taemin falls into him in a bout of laugher, hands clutching at Baekhyun’s bare shoulders. He laughs into his chest as Baekhyun continues to flex his arms, even going so far as to kiss his own bicep and Taemin slaps his arm down, still unable to stop laughing. 

“You’re such a dork,” he tells his boyfriend and stands to grab more alcohol from the mini-fridge. “It’s not wine but, will this do?” He holds up the tiny bottles of flavored vodka and Baekhyun nods eagerly. For someone that claims to not drink very often, he really seems happy enough to down two of the little bottles in quick succession without so much as a cough. 

Taemin doesn’t normally like hard liquor - he’s more of a beer person but he’ll take what he can get. They just finished a month long tour in America and their flight isn’t until tomorrow afternoon. He allows himself this one drunken night. 

They don’t talk much while polishing off the eight little bottles, leaving none in the fridge. Taemin wants to know what Baekhyun meant earlier but all he can bring himself to say is, “Hyung, I think you are…” He makes a noncommittal noise and tries to show with his hands what he means but he’s sure they’re just flopping around. 

Baekhyun is now sitting across from him, cross legged on the giant king sized bed, mirroring his own pose. “Yeah?”

Taemin nods his head. “Yeah,” he confirms.  _ Yeah. Baekhyun.  _

“Oh yeah?” Baekhyun questions again and Taemin repeats the same nod but Baekhyun continues on, “Well… I think that. You have,” he hiccups, “Really pretty eyes.”

Warmth rushes, unbidden to his cheeks and he brings his hands up to cover them despite the already there flush from alcohol. 

His brain tells him that Baekhyun is definitely challenging him. He’s not going to lose. 

Taemin lurches forward, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks in his hands and pushing just slightly so the other’s lips pout exaggeratedly. “Well,  _ I  _ think that hyung has a pretty face! And hyung is so kind and bright and so...wonderful and-”

“Yes, yeah. You’re both the best thing to ever happen to each other but you’re also both the best things to happen to me. Stop with the compliment war and cuddle me,” Jongin interrupts, stepping out of the bathroom. He’s wearing one of Baekhyun’s big shirts and Taemin’s own sleep pants and Taemin’s heart beats erratically in his chest at the sight. He reaches out and makes grabby hands towards his other boyfriend and Jongin gives the fondest of smiles before joining them both on the bed. 

Jongin lies face down, Baekhyun under one arm and Taemin under the other, squeezing both to his sides. “My cuddle bugs,” he mumbles into the fluffy hotel comforter. 

Baekhyun makes a sound of disgust, “Still not fond of the pet names.” Taemin hears him yelp when Jongin pinches his side and he reaches over Jongin to smooth his hand over Baekhyun’s tummy. 

“See, Taemin cuddles nicer,” Baekhyun protests, scooting away from Jongin and Taemin laughs at the scene, his heart too full. 

Jongin immediately follows Baekhyun, pulling him into his arms and snuggling his head into Baekhyun’s chest and Taemin wants in on this. He ungracefully rolls over the both of them until he’s on the other side of Baekhyun and the elder is sandwiched in between he and Jongin. 

“We could’ve done this sooner if you hadn’t taken so long to shower,” Taemin reminds Jongin and the other grunts sleepily in response, his eyes already closed. 

“Not my fault I don’t like to be smelly all night,” Jongin eventually says. It earns a light pinch from both of his boyfriends and he whines in protest but does nothing further. 

This time Baekhyun peeks up, “We can sleep in tomorrow morning and spend all day in bed to make up for it but me and Taeminnie are a little drunk and a little tired so I think we should all kiss and go to bed.”

That settles it then. The three of them scoot up properly on the bed and take turns placing gentle kisses all over each other’s faces - Baekhyun a little more sloppy when he gets to Taemin because he can’t stop giggling. 

Taemin takes the opportunity to grasp Baekhyun’s cheeks again and press his smile into Baekhyun’s. He hears Jongin’s indignant noise and thumbs Baekhyun’s cheek softly before rolling over to face Jongin. He rests his hand on Jongin’s cheek and just stares into his eyes for a moment, hoping to convey all the warmth, all the tenderness and love he holds for him into just that gaze. He should know, being friends with someone your entire life tends to make you a little better at reading expressions. 

“I could never forget you dork,” Taemin murmurs before smoothing Jongin’s pout with his thumb and slowly leaning in to press a soft but passionate kiss to those lips. 

Somehow, tonight, Taemin ends up in the middle of his two boyfriends. Both have a leg thrown over a respective thigh and an arm across his chest and stomach.

He feels warmth, fondness, tenderness...love. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this cause i cant stop thinking abt taekaibaek and its midnight & my brain wont let me write anything else until i put this out there, so here you go
> 
> this is completely unedited & yeah
> 
> follow me on twt [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight)


End file.
